Whispers of the Blade Tail
by roaringcrumble
Summary: IYYHH with Minor Aliens Crossover. A young girl was adopted and raised by humans, but, what is to stop her from finding out the truth? The one thing that was hidden from her? Pairings inside. For Mature Readers.
1. Prologue

Crumble: This is me first fanfiction, so no flames!! -runs around, screaming-

Hiei: Onna, shut up.

Crumble: Why..Hiei, you wound me. -mocks a hurt expression-

Hiei: Hn.

InuYasha: Feh..not like shorty can hurt anyone with his height.

Hiei: -draws katana and charges after InuYasha-

InuYasha: -runs away like a wuss-

Crumble: -blinks- Alright then... Oo

Kurama: Can you please get on with the fic?

Crumble: Oh yeah! Right..thanks for the reminder!

Kurama: -sweatdrops-

Warnings: This fic will contain lemons, so, only hentais and mature viewers allowed! I'm not sure about limes though. XD It will also contain viloence, blood, gore, melting, and all the evil fun stuff.

Disclaimers: I don't own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Aliens, but, I do own my own characters. Bwah! Take that evil lawers!! -sticks out tongue-

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Rensa(oc)/Hiei, Kurama/Hinoiri(oc), Kagome/InuYasha, Sango/Miroku, Boton/Koenma, Yusuke/Keiko, Shippou/Rin, Yukina/Older Kohaku, Kuwabaka/No one! -cackles-.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

-Telepathy-

:Youko:

#Suichi#

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue **

Roars and wails could be heard in a demolished spaceship, the haunting look of debris surrounding it giving more of the appearence that it was empty. Loud claps of claws hitting metal was growing louder twords the bay where they housed the safty ships, the wails and roars becoming more louder. Two beastly black figures could be seen running to the bay, long blade tipped tails lashing behind them. The were inhuman, as one could see, they had no eyes on their long heads. The fangs of the two creatures were beared as they continued their flight twords the safty ships. Orders from their now dead queen was to bring the cargo to a ship and send it to a safe planet. The taller of the two beings growled, holding the little bundle it had in its arms tighter, they would do anything for their queen, even after death.

Gun shots were heard next, humans trailing behind the two. The shorter of the creatures roared as it was hit, acidic blood oozing from the wound on its arm. The blood dropped to the metal pathway, which was disolving in parts due to the drips of blood. The taller one strode onward, leaving the other behind as was its nature. The creature slashed through a metal door, hearing a loud siren going off as it did. It did not care..no..it had a job to do.

Looking around, it gracefully jumped tword the only escape ship. The creature tilted its head as a sliding door opened to reveal the interior. Looking back as it heard a loud roar from its partner, the creature placed the bundle on a chair. It looked around before exiting the ship, going back tword the humans. The little bundle let out a wail as it was left alone, tiny clawed hands gripping a soft fabric.

More gun shots could be heard along with more roars, followed by human screams aswell. The bundle only cried louder as the safety ship started up almost by itself, lifting into the air as it drew in the wheels connected to the underside. What was remaining of the small group of humans came into the bay, their eyes widening in horror. One seemed to snap out of the trance and screamed, "NOO!! That is our last way out! Shit!!!!" By the human's meaning, their last way out if they didn't want to blow up with the alien population infesting the ruined ship. The clock was ticking slowly for them, but in reality, ticking rather fast.

The bay doors closed as the other, more larger ones opened, revealing infinite space and stars. The shining balls seemed to glare at the ruined ship, their light welcoming the saftey ship. A bright flash came before the safety ship cast out into the abyss of space, fleeting from the other, ruined ship.

The humans pounded on the doors until they heard loud growls from behind them, turning horror filled faces tword a whole fleet of aliens, their teeth beared and dripping with silver saliva. Many screams and yells came before a loud beep was heard, signaling that the timer was up, they were dead. The ruined ship seemed to implode before bursting out into flames, only a cloud of raging fire and smoke left of the ship and its captors.

The bundle, oblivious to the loud explosion, wailed on. It kicked and wailed until the fabric that had been covering it fell away, revealing a young girl. Some would say that she was human, except for the fact her ears were pointed, and, a long tail that was wrapped around her body, a soft blade at the end that would harden when she got older. Her hair was a pure white color, contrasting to her tail, which was pitch black. Clawed hands and feet kicked as she continued to wail, unknown of the direction of the ship. Red and amber eyes were opened wide, a level of innocence in them. The only marking on the child would be the dark lavender spiral that seemed to trail down her right eye, almost like a tear drop.

The ship entered the milky way, after hours of travel. The small baby girl asleep, for she was too busy wailing and succumbed to slumber after about an hour or two. As the ship neared a planet, it started to buzz and beep. The fuel gave out as the ship took a nose dive into the cloud shrouded planet, one we call, Earth. Soon, the ship had become a firball, entering the atmosphere of the blue and life giving planet. The fireball steered its course to a country on this planet, the one that we call Japan. After screeching, the ship hit full force on the surface of Earth.

A weeping human woman looked on as she watched the ship crash, only making a wish on a shooting star before hand. She caustiously took steps tword it, her tears drying on the face of the woman. She blinked when she got close enough, looking at the object. Her mind raced, 'Could the great Kami-Sama have given me my wish?' There was only one way to find out, so, she gently pushes a burnt, yet red button on the side. She jumped back as a door opened, revealing the interior. She blinked and looked inside, a gasp coming out as she looked at the fabric wrapped bundle.

The human woman reached into the ship and too the bundle gently, noticing that it was a baby girl of some kind. A soft smile graced the woman's face, 'Hai..Kami-Sama has granted my wish.' Tears of joy spilled from the woman's eyes, watching the sleeping child. She stroked the baby girl's head before speaking in a soft voice, "Your name..shall be Rensa."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crumble: I know it is short, but hey, it's only a prologue. oo

Boton: Tell me something I don't know.

Crumble: Koenma placed a pile of chocolate on your bed?

Boton: -eyes wide- He did?! -runs off to her room-

Crumble: Heheh..works everytime!

Kurama: By the way..when is the first chapter?

Crumble: Soon, my dear kistune, soon...-cackles-

Read and Review or I shall throw piles of disgusting Oni dung at you!! ;3


	2. Green Blood

I got a Review! :D Don't I feel oh so special?

**newyorkgeogirl: **-le gasp- You think I would be that low not to make her such?! -huffs- Bwah..just kidding. :3 Hai, she is pretty, strong, and one fiesty woman! Err...youkai.

Crumble: Weee!!! -flies around on a speeding floor buffer-

Sango: What in kami's name is wrong with her?!

Miroku: Must be all my..manly charm getting to her.

Sango: -bonks him on the head- And my name is Marry Poppins!!

Miroku: -

Sesshoumaru: Onna, just get on with the fic and stop acting like a lunatic.

Hiei: Hn. I agree.

Crumble: You just want me to do so because I gave you sharing rights on Rensa!

Hiei & Sesshoumaru: -death glare-

Warnings: This fic will contain lemons, so, only hentais and mature viewers allowed! I'm not sure about limes though. XD It will also contain viloence, blood, gore, melting, and all the evil fun stuff.

Disclaimers: I don't own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Aliens, but, I do own my own characters. Bwah! Take that evil lawers!! -sticks out tongue-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

**Green Blood**

_Years Later...._

A young, sixteen year old girl silently strode down a deserted street. One would think she was crazy, but, that is what she was, crazy. She was shunned by society because of her white hair, also, red and amber eyes, they thought her to be the Devil's incarnate. A light snort came from her pouting red lips, 'As if the Devil can even best me.' She was wearing a white blouse that frilled at the end of the sleeves, you know, one of them poet shirts. Her hips and long, shapely legs were hugged by a leather pair of pants, black and smooth to the touch. For some reason..she looked like a normal human, well, as normal as she could get. She never knew, but, the day her "mom" found her, the lady took her to a priest, where, as all holy ones do, placed a concealment spell on the wee baby. The spell, though, could only hide her claws, tail, and marking, and, round her ear from the noticable point.

She gave a frustrated sighs as her feet, which were clad in black boots, took her to an unknown destination. So lost deep in thought, she didn't even see when six of the most ugly thugs surrounded her. Snapped out of her daze, she merely glared at the thugs. Her voice was cold, "What do you want, rats?" Perfectly describing them, because they smelled awefull and looked like they had been rumaging through dumpsters. The "leader" stepped from the six, circling her slowly. Agitation growing anew, she spat at the disgusting creature. This, in turn, got the male very angry, "Wrong move, bitch. I was thinking of going slow with you, but, seems like you want to die faster." The others sneered at the girl, mocking her. That did it..her red and amber eyes seemed to intensify as her rage built.

It all seemed to happen in a flash, one moment there were six, the next, only one remained. Taking his chance, the remaining thug swung a dagger at her, which hit right on her left shoulder. But, something stunned him. It was not red liguid oozing from the wound, no, green. His eyes bulged to the size of saucers before backing up slowly. Rensa growled, not knowing why her blood was green, but, noticing how it seemed to eat away at any material, she dabbed her hand on it after dislodging the dagger. She got a twisted sense of sadistic humor and flung the green acidic material at the thug. The ugly man screamed, but muttered a few last words before becoming a pile of goo, "What the hell are you?"

Almost as if snapping from a haze, she stared at her hands in horror, 'Wh-what did I do?' Unshed tears started to build up in her eyes before she bolted down the road to her "home". Though, in her dishearting haste, she forgot that her blood, **her**blood, had killed.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Sengoku Jidai_

"**Osuwari!!**"

**_Wham_**, **_Thud_**, we all know what happened, seems InuYasha had acted like a baka once more.

"Oi, wench, what'd ya do that for?!" Yep...Inu no Baka.

Kagome, still in her green sailor fuku, gave an exasperated sigh. This was going to be a pain in the ass, "InuYasha, I haven't been home in over a month, I would like to inform my family that i'm still living and didn't become youkai chow!" Our favorite hanyou, clad in his usual attire, merely huffed. A long verbal battle as ahead as the two continued to argue, leaving their companions behind in the onslaught.

Sango gave off a frustrated sigh, her Hiraikotsu strapped harmlessly to her back. She was wearing the normal attire when she wasn't in battle, consisting of a kimono of multiple colors. Miroku, who had his normal attire aswell, stood seemingly like a statue next to Sango. Shippou was perched on the ground near the two, as was the cute little fire neko, Kirara. A few seconds passed by, the yelling having not ceased before Sango felt a hand on her ass. 1...2...3... "**Hentai!!**" Face, flushed with not only anger, but embarassment, she magically produced the hiraikotsu from her back and bonked the offender, which happened to be the houshi. Shippou just sighed, happens everytime.

Ah, at last! The battle of the yellers has ended with InuYasha becoming a hanyou crater. With a snort, Kagome strode on to the well, giving a smile and waving to her friends before jumping into the dark depths. A mist of pink, purple, and white light swirled around the school girl before she landed on dirt. Looking up, she smiled at the wooden roof, she had returned home, to her time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reikai_

A demi-god prince sat at his desk, a pacifier stuck snuggly into his mouth. He seemed to be chewing on the thing into a pulp as he scanned his eyes over one particular file. This was Koenma, the oh so mighty prince of Reikai. Flailing his baby like arms into the air, he slapped the intercome button, his eyes tightly shut. His pacifier almost seemed to be dancing when he started to yell, "**George! Get in here right now!!**" Muffled curses and yells later, a blue ogre popped into the office cautiously, but, he should have known better than to try and hide from the wrath of Koenma.

An audable gulp was heard before, "You called, Koenma-Sama?"

To say the demi-god wasn't pissed was misjudging his mood. His face was flushed, "Where did you find this file?" The folder only read one word "**Rensa**" Ah, seems this problem has to do with our little alien youkai. George gulped again, "I found it in the back of the records, sire." Koenma sighed, "Well then, get me all the information you have on her on the double!!"

'This is bad,' he thought, 'Oh so bad, what am I going to do? Father would most likely tan my hide until I can't walk!' Koenma groaned as horror filled his eyes, he was in hell now, that he was sure of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crumble: Wee!! -is still riding speeding floor buffer- Fear the shortness!

Yusuke: Aww!! I wasn't even in this one!

Crumble: Don't worry, you shall get your chance in the next one..maybe.

Everyone with the exception of Rensa, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru: -sweatdrops-

Hiei: Hn. Baka.

Sesshoumaru: I agree.

Rensa: Ditto.

Review my little minions!! ;D


	3. School Troubles and the Diety

I snagged another Review! Yay! x3

**Dragonfaeriex: **Hai, it gives us the ultimate advantage! -cackles- Insanity works well too.

**newyorkgeogirl: **We must always remember that Hiei and Sesshoumaru-Sama is your's, but hey, can't I dream? ;3 Hai, She can kill with blood, Muhaha! And your beloved Sess shall come soon, so, keep your panties on. XD

Fluffy: -has switched from speeding floor buffer to speeding toothbrush- Squee!

Shippou: You would think she gave up on being overly insane.

Kagome: -sighs- Nope, I fear that our "Authoress" is still outdoing even the most insane person.

Rensa: -sipping a smoothie- Not like I care, even though that weirdo created me.

Sesshoumaru & Hiei: -standing by Rensa with a bored expression-

InuYasha: Feh! Women are always crazy if you ask me!

Kagome: **Osuwari!**

InuYasha: -becomes a crater- Bitch!

Kurama: -blinks- On with the chapter.

Warnings: This fic will contain lemons, so, only hentais and mature viewers allowed! I'm not sure about limes though. XD It will also contain viloence, blood, gore, melting, and all the evil fun stuff.

Disclaimers: I don't own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Aliens, but, I do own my own characters. Bwah! Take that evil lawers! -sticks out tongue-

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Telepathy-

:Youko:

#Suichi#

* * *

_Somewhere in Sarayashki Junior High..._

A boy, with slicked black hair, grumbled as he awaited for something on the school's roof. He wore a green uniform, strictly not the right one for the school. His feet were clad in black boots, shining slightly in the sun. His hands were jammed into his pockets as brown eyes gazed around. This was Yusuke Urameshi, the school's bad ass and punk. He was the toughest by far, so, generally, everyone was afraid of him.

Another, rather goofy looking boy, stumbled onto the roof. His hair was a bright orange color, styled to make him look like an Elvis fan. He wore a similar uniform like Yusuke, only, his was the real color for the school, blue. He grumbled aswell, but, his grumbles were loud. This boy, apparently, had no I.Q at all.

Even though Yusuke loved skipping school, there was one person that would beat him into a pulp if he did. This person, or girl, was named Keiko Yukimura. She was, more or less, Yusuke's girlfriend. Hai, we all know Yusuke would get a beating today, sooner or later, but, that is besides the point.

A girl with blue hair sat, floating on a wooden oar. She wore a pink kimono, tied with a pink obi. Her feet were adorned with sandles and socks. She held out a communicator to the two boys, who continued grumbling. Her cheery voice came out when they wouldn't take it, "Ah! Come on guys! It is an important mission!"

Yusuke, in his original gruff tone, spoke out, "But why the hell would that toddler want us DURING school! Keiko would put me into my grave if she found out!"

Kuwabara the spoke, "Heh...Urameshi and his girl troubles."

That little thing Kuwabara said had earned the goof a rather bad whacking on the back of his head. Well, we can atleast hope that it put back some braincells, ne?

Boton sighed, "Please?" With the question asked, she put on her best puppy dog face. Now, why would she do that? Because she knew Koenma would yell at her if she didn't get 'HIS' Spirit Detectives on the case.

Yusuke grumbled again as he took the 'damn' thing and opened it. Not two seconds later, the screen popped up with a very angry looking prince in show. The binki was, quite literally, floating outside his mouth in anger. He yelled at them with his usual voice, "It's about time! I though you were dead! Now, to get down to-"

Yusuke shouted at the 'baby', "Listen Toddler! I am going to seriously be beaten if this isn't as important as you say! Spill it out or face my wrath!"

Koenma sweatdropped, "Hai, ehem, well, it is important. We have had blips on our detectors that there is some kind of unknown youkai running about in Ningenkai, I want your team to find the youkai and bring her here immediatly!"

Yusuke grumbled, "Fine, damn baby." With a click, the communicator was turned off and shoved into a green pocket. With a snort, Yusuke looked up at Boton, "Oi! When are ya getting Kurama? Hiei would be close by."

Boton sighed, "Aye,aye! I'm right on it!" With that, the diety flew up into the air, on her way to pick up the kitsune and the grump of a koorime.

((Get ready to drool in 3...2...1...DROOL!))

_Meiou High School_

A boy with long, red hair stood outside of his school's doors. He wore a rather...pink school uniform. Green, jaded eyes looked ahead. This was Suuichi Minamino, the boy who had a 'fanclub' made of girls. He was commonly known by his team mates as Kurama. Though, he looked human, his spirit was that of a youkai aswell. He, along with his original soul, habored the soul of Maikai's greatest thief, Youko Kurama. He was a spirit kitsune, one that had a friend named Kuronue. One of their missions didn't go as planned, though, and both died. So, the kitsune's spirit took up residence in the body of an unborn child, the child of Shiori Minamino.

Kurama yawned slightly, "I know that Boton is nearby, but, when is she going to get here?"

Youko snorted in the depths of the other's mind:Geeze, Red, chill. Don't get worked up on something that would take us away from those...monsters.: He was, of course, refering to the 'fanclub. Kami-Sama only knows that they would stalk him to the ends of the earth.

Kurama inwardly sighed as he spotoed the blue haired diety, #Listen, be nice Youko, or i'll leave the pocky alone for a month,# After he said that, a gasp and some grumbling came from within the boy's mind as the kitsune spirit withdrew to sulk.

Boton flew down and greeted him, "Hi Kurama-kun! You ready to get on the mission?"

Kurama smiled, "Hai, Boton-chan."

Boton blinked before asking, "Where's Hi-" She didn't get to finish as a black blur came from nowhere. A small figure stood next to the red haired kitsune. Black, gravity defying,spikey hair stood as a white starburst waved through. A white bandana adorned his forehead, hiding the world from his Jagan. He wore a cape of black as a white scarf wove around his neck. Under the cape, was a sleeveless shirt, which was, of course, black. He also wore black fighting pants, ending tucked in black boots.A katana rested on the side of him, looking deadly even in its sheath. This was Hiei Jaganshi, the Forbidden Child of the group.

With his all so famous "Hn." He looked at Boton with blazing ruby eyes.

Boton: laughed nervously, "Ok...on our way then!"

With that, the three went to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara, to go on their latest mission.

_At a home not too far - with moving trucks._

Rensa sighed as she helped the movers with her, and her mother's, boxes. She moved them into a room upstairs, what would soon be her room in the wee little two story house. She "Humph'ed" as she set down the boxes, the movers not too far from her action. The furniture was already in the house, and arranged, so, it was only boxes.

A middle-aged woman came next to Rensa with a smile, "Honey, how do you like the new house?" This was her 'mom', though, they didn't look alike.

Rensa huffed a bit before smiling back, "It's fine, mom, don't worry."

With a pat on the back, her mother went away. She sighed and plopped down on the bed. She looked up into her ceiling as she spoke quietly to herself, "A new day, a new school." The school she was talking about? None other than Meiou High.

* * *

Fluffy: The chapter has ended! -continues riding the toothbrush-

Yusuke: 'BOUT TIME!

Kurama: When will you update sooner? This one seemed to come out rather late.

Fluffy: Give me time, will ya? Sheesh!

R&R my puppets. :3


End file.
